Camp Tales 1-10: The Dance
by soulripper13
Summary: The annual Prickly Pines Dance is coming up, a night for a dance with the Bean and Squirrel scouts, will the dance go off without a hitch or will things get sour
1. Phone Call

The sun was rising at Camp Kidney as it was a quiet day. The boys in Jelly cabin were sleeping as the morning announcments came on waking the campers

"Attention Campers, after breakfast assemble at the mess hall" Slinkman said over intercom as the Jellies woke up getting out of bed as Clam streched yawning as he and the other beans were in their boxers,

"I'm starving" Raj said getting up off his bed as Lazlo did the same

"I'm gonna take a shower" Lazlo said sniffing himself

"Okay Lazlo, just don't miss announcements" Raj said as Lazlo reached for his clothes and left the cabin heading to the shower, There was no line yet as the monkey walked into the shower locking the door undressing as he turned the showerhead on as cold water beaded on him, Lazlo was used to the cold water and it didn't even bother him as he began scrubbing as he heard buzzing coming from his shorts pocket as he reached over pulling out his phone which read the contact as an unknown contact as he shrugged pressed the answer button

"Hello?" Lazlo said confused

"Oh good" The voice said glad of reaching him

"Who is this?" Lazlo asked confused

"It's me, Patsy" The voice said belonging to the Pink haired Mongoose who was doing the same thing from the Acorn Flats Shower, the two had been secretly dating, but They've never called before, infact Lazlo never remembered giving her his number

"Patsy, how did _you_ get my number?" Lazlo asked confused as to how she had his number

"I'm resourceful" Patsy replied sitting on the bench wearing her pink nightgown

"Well, what do you want?" Lazlo asked turning off the water so he could hear her more clearly

"What do you assume I want something, I Can't just call to say good morning?" Patsy stated brushing her hair

"Well In that case, how are you?" Lazlo asked as she was giggling on the other end

"I'm Alright _how are yoooou_?" Pasty asked in her flirty tone, which she usally used when talking to him

"I'm Good, taking my shower" Lazlo stated to Patsy as she smirked

"Guess, that makes _both_ of us" Patsy replied as Lazlo shrugged

"Well, how do you like that?" Lazlo remarked surprised they were both doing the same thing as the two were talking

"Wish I could see you" Lazlo admitted as Patsy blushed getting herself in a cute poseand taking a selfie with her phone sending it to him.

Lazlo saw the picture on his phone smiling at it

"Your gown looks very pretty" Lazlo confessed

"Aww thanks" Patsy replied

"Look Patsy I have to go, But see you later" Lazlo said as she blew him a kiss over phone as he did the same before they hung up. Lazlo Saved Patsy's number as well as the picture of her as he closed his phone as it entered lock mode

After the shower, Lazlo got dressed in his Bean Scout uniform as he went to the mess hall for breakfast where the other scouts were eating.

"About Time, you show up" Raj said eating his breakfast.


	2. The BOIs are Back in Town

The Beans were finishing their breakfast as Lumpus and Slinkman stood up they informed the scouts that there was a dance on friday between the Beans and Squirrel scouts which had mixed results from the scouts, Andy and Tusk were the most open about being happy considering they had open relationships with their girlfriends. Lazlo didn't know what to think but expecting the girls to be in rivial mode.

At Acorn Flats the girls were being told the same news as they acted distasted, despite the fact that some of them where looking foreward to it as mimi was sitting on one of the stools at the mess hall eating her cereal with her chopsticks

"So Mimi, you're gonna dance with Andy, i assume" Nina said running the spoon thru her bowl

"Yes... Is that a problem?" Mimi asked glaring at her cabinmates

"No, we're just saying, Squirrel don't usally dance with Beans" Gretchen stated

"Look, andy has been my boyfriend for years, and i'm going to dance with him, and we are going to enjoy it, i don't care what you do at the dance, but leave us out of it, and Amber and Tusk as well" Mimi replied picking up a piece of cereal with the sticks

'Speak of the tratior" Rachel said as the girls from cabin 7 sat down as they looked at Amber, Almondine and Suzie as they sat down with their bowls

"I can understand Mimi deciding to dance with a Bean, she's new, but you Amber, especially with a new boy" Toodie stated as Amber looked at her

"A. I'm your cabin leader so show me some respect and Tusk have been dating for _Three_ weeks, i told you this" Amber replied

"yeah, after he kissed you" Gretchen stated

"I Would'nt expect you to understand Gretchen" amber said setting her bowl down about to walk away as Miss Doe approched

"Oh Cabin 7, you girls are on cookie sale today" the Scoutmistress said as the three nodded

"Yes Miss Doe" Amber said calling her cabinmates as Suzie, Toodie and Almondine followed leaving the mess hall as they walked to the cart wheeling it into town to sell. the day went by pretty smoothly as most of the product was gone. everything was going alright until a kart showed up, it was black and had an airbrushed skull with a stick in it's mouth airbrushed on the hood

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Amber said seeing an all to familar outfit

"Brothers of Incense, what do you want?" Toodie called out to Rassa who had Icy sitting next to him

"it's Brothas, with an A, Fool" Rassa said

"I Thought, you learned your lesson" Suzie stated

"Which you girls were no part of, I beat your fighter remember

"for one we wern't there, and in fact I heard Mimi say she wiped the floor with you" Toodie recalled as Rassa snapped

"She didn't do shit, he boyfriend nut-slugged me, and i underestamated him" Rassa replied aas third member stepped at their kart as Amber stepped back seeing a black cat

"You" the rabbit replied

"Lucky, you two know eachother?" Icy said confused

" A Couple weeks ago, he was groping me in the alleyway" Amber replied

"Bitch, i never groped you" Lucky said in defense

"What are you doing with the B.O.I." Almondine asked

"Oh, you'll love this twist, I'm their leader" Lucky replied

"Listen you better back off or- Or what You'll have you boyfriend beat me up, yes i know He's a pacifist; I do my homework" Lucky replied

"Look, we don't want trouble so just leave" Amber said as lucky snapped his finger

"You heard her, let's scram" lucky said as the Kart drove off

"If I never see the B.O.I. again, it'll be too soon" Suzie replied


	3. Moving Ahead

The Ice Cream truck stopped by Camp Kidney as Andy was eating an chocolate Ice Cream cone as Mimi was eating a grape flavored popsicle

"I'm looking foreward to our dance" Andy said as she blushed

"I'm wearing that dress you like" Mimi said in a flirty tone

"The red one" Andy said turned on by the thought of seeing herin that dress as he firmly gripped the cone causing it to break as the clot of ice cream fell on the ground

"Damn" Andy said seeing the cream melting on the road

"Sucks to be you" Mimi replied licking her popsicle

"Guess we have to share" Andy joked

"Yeah right" Mimi replied wrapping her lips around the frozen treat as he grumbled

"Don't be glum, after the dance, we'll have our own private dance" Mimi added

"Mimi, I Have to know, where did this whole naughty girl aspect come from?" Andy asked

"Ever since they day in the cabin, i've realized how much being assertive helps" Mimi replied as The girls from Cabin 7 walked up

"Hey Girls" Mimi said pulling the popsicle from her mouth as purple juice ran down her hand

"The Brothas of Incense are back" Amber said as the look one their faces changed

"I'll Handle This" Andy said walking towards the kart putting the key in the ignition

"Oh If you see a black cat named Lucky, take care of him" Amber said

"Kick him in the stones" Toodie added as Andy chuckled

"No promises" Andy said flooring the gas.

At the scrap yard the B.O.I. were using a makeshift jumbo slingshot to shot junk around as the Bean Can was approching as Icy tapped Lucky's Shoulder as he turned to the kart loading the slingshot aiming it at the kart

"Out of the kart" Lucky demanded as Andy did so

"What did I tell you about messing with the Squirrels, you think they wouldn't tell me about what happened" Andy said

"We were saying hi, We called a truce remember" Lucky said as Andy pulled out his phone dailing mimi talking with her as Lucky couldn't hear the conversation as Andy hung up

"They said you didn't threaten them, so i'm just gonna give you a warning, If you mess with the scouts again, I will NOT be held responsible for my actions" Andy said driving off.

"The Nerve of that guy" Rassa said as Lucky pulling out his phone pushing a segment of buttons

"Lucky, you better have a good reason for calling" The voice said

"Sorry Boss, but we'll have to move faster than planned" Lucky replied

"You better have a _good_ reason" the voice said

"The beans have a martial artist protecting the Squirrels" Lucky stated

"One guy" The boss said irratated

"That Tiger tore thru five of my men" Lucky stated in defense

"Did you say _Tiger_?" The voice asked intrested

"Yeah, With Nunchucks and a big ass afro" Lucky replied

"I'm coming to you" the voice sad hanging up.


	4. Reverse Psychology

Back at Acorn Flats the Girls from cabin 7 were telling the rest what happened in town

"Are you Kidding me?" Gretchen said in disbelief pounding her fists on the table

"Don't worry Andy said he'd whoop their asses" Toodie stated

"He never said he'd do that, he said he'd take care of it" Almondine corrected as Amber's phone rang as she pulled it out, it was an an unknown number

"Who is this?" Amber asked confused yet concerned

"It's Andy, Tusk gave me your number, just called to say I took care of that Incense problem" Andy said hanging up

"Damn he's fast" Toodie aditted impressed

"Toodie, are you actully impresed by a Bean Scout?" Amber said confused

"Just drop it" The Squirrel said as Amber put her phone back in her pocket

"Wait, where's Rachel and Terrifeild?" Amber asked noticing the two from cabin 6 were missing

"They went to tell the Beans to stay away" Nina admitted

'What, How is this the First I'm hearing of this, wait how do you know but not me, I'm head Squirrel Scout?" Patsy said irratated at the secret being kept

"I Overheard them" Nina shrugged.

At Camp kidney Andy was in the shorts polishing the Bean Can as he was having a conversation with the two girls from cabin 6

"So let me get this straight, you want me to stay away Mimi, a girl who I've been dating for _years_ , because you feel it messes with you little Squirrel Scout Code" Andy said washing the kart

"Yes" Rachel replied as Andy glared at them

"You're so lucky i don't hit girls, cause your faces would be pulp right now" Andy replied

"Just make sure you dirty beans stay away from us and our refined population" Terrifeild stated as Andy smiled

"Okay" Andy said continued washing his kart as it was no big deal

"You better, wait... Okay?" Rachel said confused

"We Won't get involved with the Squirrels, i give you my word" Andy said throwing the sponge in the bucket as the girls turned away

"and put some pants on" Terrifeild said as they walked away as Andy shrugged

"It's MY cabin" he replied as they were out of sight riding their cannoe across the lake as the HPD crew left the cabin

"I suposse you guys heard that" Andy said knowing they herad the whole conversation

"Are you serious?" Tusk asked in disbelief of wat his leader said

"Reverese psychology, They'll be back" Andy said

"Typically, Women act all high and mighty, but the second they need something moved who do they call" Steven replied as jack slugged him

"Not the time" The kangaroo replied

"How do you think the rest of the girls will respond?" Tusk asked as Andy shrugged

"Time will tell, but well keep on our promise to not get involved". Andy said

"Andy, You a cold Mutha" Jack said impressed as he sipped a soda

"Damn Straight" Andy replied


	5. Making Sides

"you did WHAT!?" Patsy outbursted to Rachel and Terrifeild who informed the Squirrels of their meeting

"Patsy, you're making a big deal out of nothing" Terrifeild responded

"You had no permission to go over there and tell them that" Mimi stated agreeing with Patsy

"We Stand by the decison" Rachel said

"Just Don't Cross me again" Patsy replied trudging off as the girls were talking about the agrument the Girls had with the boys

"Rachel, That was a Bitch move" Suzie replied

"What's the big deal, The Beans aren't worth it" Terrifeild cliamed in defense

"What if the Brothers of Incense come back, and You know they will?" Mimi stated

"You can kick their asses" Rachel said as she shrugged

"I got _my_ ass handed on a platter by them, If Andy didn't show up when he did I...I don't even want to think about it" Mimi stated

"Well you should'nt just assume, They're gonna start making trouble, I mean Andy said he took care of them" Gretchen replied

"I HOPE, You're right" Mimi said walking off sore at them

"Oh, Come on, Was it Really that bad?" Rachel Asked

"We All don't like the Beans, But You crossed the line" Toodie replied as the squirrels went about their activities.

Back at Camp Kidney Andy was telling the other beans about what The Squirrel said

"So, We don't need those girls" Edward said

"Yeah, If They won't get involved with us good" Samson added

"But There not that bad" Lazlo admitted

"Not that Bad Lazlo, Where have you been for the past years" Edward replied irritated

"Look, we will be together at the Dance, so let's just keep to ourselves until they learn their lesson" Andy said

"And what is that lesson dude?" Raj asked seeking an answer

"We are just as good as them" Andy stated in a sense of pride

"Just as good" Clam repeated agreeing with Andy

"And any Squirrel who comes over here is an enemy" Andy cliamed

"What about Mimi, you two being a thing and all" Dave replied

"Her Too" Andy replied stating that he too was making sacrifices

"Same game for you and Amber" Andy said to tusk as he nodded.

"I Think We're Overeacting" Lazlo stated in defense

"Overeacting, those girls are nothing but trouble" Edward said

"I Don't know about that, but they need to learn a lesson, and they had the balls to send two grunts to say that, Cabin 5 are the ones calling shots" Andy said

"Yeah, Patsy and Mimi, didn't even have the balls to come here them selves" Steven replied as the boys looked at him akward

"Steven, Don't make refrences to girls and Balls, that's disguesting" Raj stated

"It's a figure of speech" Andy replied disgusted himself by the thought.

"let's just get some dinner" Tusk said as the boys headed for the mess hall for dinner as they sat down with their food.


	6. In Town

Back at the B.O.I. Scrap Lucky was talking to his boss who was sitting in his chair hidden by shadow

"And that's the problem" Lucky said as the figure pointed to him

"I'm not happy Lucky, you said you could handle it" The figure said

"How was I to know the beans would have a badass Kung Fu Fighter" Lucky replied

"I Put you In charge of the Brothas for a reason, But I Can't seem to remember what it is" The figure recalled

"So, what do we do about this Martial arts Mothafucka?" Lucky asked

"We set the right bait, He'll come to us" The figure said

"The Squirrels?" Lucky guessed

"Correct, when he shows up, BAM, slug the motha" The Figure said punching his hand

"Good plan" Lucky complemented

"Of Course it is, I came up with it, so who's Calling their shots" The Figure asked as Lucky put some pictures on the Table as the Figure picked one up lokking as he slid it in his pocket as he examined them all

"This is good start" The figure said.

It was Monday as squirrels from Cabin 5 were selling at their usual spot, It was the only day the Girls had Trouble because the Jelly Dogs were a hot selling as the two groups

"What the hell is the matter is with you girls?" Jack asked

"Look, Rachel was the one who planned to go over to your camp" Patsy replied

"You expect me to believe you have no control over your own campers" Andy replied

"It's the _Truth_ " Nina stated in defense

"Sure it is" Steven said sarcastically not buying it

"Andy, You're taking things to far" Mimi stated

"Me, after the shit I've done for you, No Respect, You Squirrels think you so high and mighty, I've heard about what you've done before we showed up" Andy replied as the girls turned sour as they were staring at eachother avoiding contact, seeing who would acknowlage the other first

"I'm Gonna get a soda" Lazlo said taking his paper hat off walking into the store

"I Could use a Lemonade,You girls want anything?" Patsy asked

"A Bottle of water" Nina replied who wanted something to quench her thrist

"Iced Tea" Mimi added requesting her drink

"Make that two" Gretchen said as the mongoose entered the store where Lazlo was rubbing a can of soda on his forehead

"Ahhh, that's nice" The monkey said in relief as Patsy couldnt help but smirk as he waved at her

"Lazlo, you have to believe me, I didn't order them to say that" Patsy stated

"Andy, said I'm not supossed to talk to you" Lazlo said leaving as Patsy grinned getting the drinks as she left the store. a few hours went by as the silence was killed by the running out a loud engine

"What the Hell" Patsy replied seeing a kart dashing down the road as it wasn't slowing and heading right for them

"Run" Mimi said as the Squirrels did so as the kart smashed thru the wagon as the tires screeched as it came to a stop, the window were reflective as athe engine stopped.


	7. The Boss

"Hey Asshole out of the kart" Mimi ordered banging on the kart looking at the window only seeing her reflection

"Whose, banging on my kart" The voice yelled as Mimi took her hands off the kart

"Wait I Know that voice" Andy said as the door opened as the cab was covered in shadow

"It can't be" Mimi said in disbelif as a sand colored leg stepped out as the driver stepped out revealing as a sand colored Crocodile coated in scars spoting black dreadsand wearing his black leather Urban predator vest with a metal mask

"Dennis" Andy and Mimi replied simataniously

"That's right, Dennis; You'd thought You'd see me again" Dennis said

"Dennis, The Hell are you doing out of Westridge?" Steven asked

"Matter of business" The Croc said Approching the Tiger

"You mean, Dennis, don't tell me you a B.O.I. Member" Andy said

"Hell no Andy, Im The head of the Urban Predators, who the B.O.I. are a sub-group, but yes, I Call their shots" Dennis replied with a stick of incense between his teeth

"So you are technically in chrage because Lucky works for you" Andy concluded

"I'm The B.O.I. employer, slash enforcer, slash professional-titty-juggler, slash foot-up-your-ass, slash your-momma's-baby-daddy, slash hung-like-a-motherfucker, What you think Dennis don't protect his clients huh!" Dennis replied grinding his teeth

"What's your beef, you come all the way here to fuck with me, we both know that" Andy said as he laughed

"You think you all that Chang, you ain't shit, I'd say your momma ain't shit but you a damn orphan" Dennis replied

"Then _why_ are you here?" Andy asked

"B.O.I. told me you friends in skirts are making complecations for my clients" Dennis replied walking with a cane

"Excuse me" Mimi said walking up to Dennis furious as he pressed the head of his cane to her chest

"You heard me Bitch, Whose the leader?, spread the message;This is B.O.I. Turf, bring that wagon here again, and _You'll_ be the one hit by the kart

" Saracstically _I'm_ our Cabin leader" Mimi said as Patsy stepped

"Enough of this" The mongoose said walking up to the conflict with Gretchen

"Patsy, Stand down" Mimi requested as the Mongoose stared Dennis in the eyes

"Look, I'm tired of this whole thing, Leave before I have Andy kick your ass, he did it before" Patsy stated

"Patsy, I was gonna fight Dennis, But since you told me to fight him, I'm _Not_ gonna fight him" Andy replied

"WHAT!" all the scouts said in disbelief by the fact of Andy standing down

I'm Sick of being a cruth for you girls, this is between the B.O.I. and the squirrels, plus after that shit you pulled, you can get beat" Andy replied as Dennis chuckled as Gretchen grinnined aiming arm to throw a punch as Dennis caught is jumping as he did a spin kick nailing her in the head earning a shock from everyone as the young gator fell

"Gretchen!" the Squirrels called out

"What Chang, you think you the only one to take Martial arts" Dennis brushed his vest

"Don't let me catch you here again" dennis said getting in the kart as the engine started as he reversed slamming into the Jelly Dog stand smashing a dent in to before flooring the gas driving off

"I've hated that guy" Andy replied


	8. Contract

The squirrels were pulling the busted up wagon

"DAMN IT" Gretchen yelled kicking the metal transport

"your wagon got messed up" Steven said looking

"Are you seriously not getting involved?" Mimi asked

"No, I'm done doing freebies for you" Andy replied closing the hot dog stand as the kart drove off heading back to camp Kidney

"I Can't believe your not helping them, i mean against Rassa, I'd understand but it's Dennis" Tusk said in disbelief

"I'm not gonna be their damn knight in shinning armour" Andy replied

"I'm not looking for conflict" Raj said shaking

"Conflict" Clam repeated stated agreeing with him

"But what if they get hurt?" Lazlo asked concerned

"Sucks to be them, They'll come back" Andy stated as the boys walked into the mess hall seeing the decorations for the dance

"A Little more to the left" Lumpus said as Slinkman was on a ladder hanging a banner

"A Little more to the right" Lumpus contraditedas Slinkman moved it again

"Too Much" Lumpus stated as slinkman moved it to the left

"Nice decorations" Lazlo complemented at the array of decoration

"Thanks, I Found them in a box in the basement, thought I'd dress the place up" Lumpus said

"That's actually out of character for you Scoutmaster Lumpus" Raj complemented

"Oh please, he obviously wanting to impress Miss Doe" Tusk said as the scoutmaster blushed

"Just be here and don't embarass me" Lumpus admitted considering his intentions were known

"Will do" Andy said as tusk raised his hand

"Scoutmaster Lumpus, i was wonder if I could spin some tracks at the dance" Raj asked

"Spin what?" Lumpus replied confused of Raj's lingo

"Music, i've always wanted to be a DJ" Raj asked

"Sure just nothing with any vulgarity" Lumpus replied looking to Slinkman

"I said to the right Slinkman" Lumpus called out as slinkman moved to banner

"Let's get our attire on" Andy said rallying his crew to change as they left the mess Hall seeing the girls from Cabin 5

"What do you girls want now?" Andy asked

"We want you take care of Dennis" Mimi Stated

"I'm not dishing out any freebies, but if you want my services you could lay me some gravy" Andy replied

"Gravy?" Nina said confused at the term Andy said

"Gimme 20 bucks, I'll protect your business" Andy proposed

"We're not paying for help" Gretchen stated

"So i should help you because what... It's the right thing to, get out" Andy replied walking away

"Fine" Patsy sighed genuinely defeated

"I want the 20 upfront" Andy replied

"Deal" Patsy agreed wanting Andy on her side to fight Dennis

"And in Cash" Andy added as she reached in her pocket pulling out some bills handing him a twenty as he placed it in his pocket

"Call me if you get in trouble" Andy said walking away with his crew

"You sure this is a good idea?" Nina asked

"You saw What Dennis did to Gretchen" Patsy replied

"You better be right about this" Gretchen pouted.


	9. Dancing

Andy was in his cabin adjusting his shirt, a white button up with a huge gold medallion as he licked his finger wiping his eyebrow , Tusk was wearing a blue hawaiian print shirt with his watch necklace, and Steven and Jack wearing button up as the sun was setting,

"Let's get this dance on" Tusk said leaving the cabin with the others, the Beans were wearing nice clothes as they entered the mess hall where the decorations were set up as Andy picked a can of cherry flavored soda putting it in his shirt pocket for later as he picked a few chips up munching them as The squirrels showed up wearing dresses, as mimi walked up to him wearing a red chinese pattern dress

"Nice garbs" Andy said impressed

"This, It used to be my mothers, she gave it to me" Mimi said doing a spin in her dress as he extending his hand as she took it as the walked together. Amber was wearing a bright pink dress as tusk smiled at it as they did the same

"Pink looks good on you" Tusk complemented as she blushed

"I'm gonna get some punch" Gretchen said wearing a black deess with green bow around her waist as she proceeded walking to the table running the laddle thru the bowl pouring herself some punch as she stood there Raj was up front in a makeshift DJ booth

"I hope you enjoy the music, curtiously of your's truly, but if you want a request it's 50 cents" Raj said putting a record on as the dance began. it started less formal as more of a fun dance as the kids were having a good time as Jack noticed the soda supply was going down

"Hey, I'm going to the store to get some more pop, andy can i have the kart keys" Jack called to Andy dancing with Mimi as he tossed the key to Jack as gretchen caught them in midair

"I'm Going to" The gator said as they looked at her shocked

"What, I saw an oppurtunity to get out of the lame dance and i took it" Gretchen stated

"Fine you can come, but i control the music" Jack said walking out with Gretchen

"Deal" Gretchen said as they both got in the kart as Jack opened the drawer fumbling thru his tapes

"You Like The Bee Gees?" Jack asked holding up a tape

"How can you _not_ like the Bee Gees?" Gretchen replied

"Greatest band to come out of Australia" Jack stated

"I'm Sorry but AC/DC has that title" Gretchen stated as jack popped the tape in turning the key as the engine started as the the song "Jive Talking" began as the kart pulled out of the Camp heading towards town

"Why aren't you having any fun?" Jack asked Gretchen

"I've never been one for dances, and I hate this stupid dress" She replied tugging the edges of the gown that came below her knees

"It Looks good on you" jack complemented as she turned her head

"I'm serious, black is a good color for you" Jack complemented as she blushed

"Shut up" Gretchen stated.

Back at the Camp Raj put on one of the records

"Prepare to enter the experince that is "The Court of Crimson King" Raj said dropping the needle on the record as the song was playing

"I Wonder what's taking Jack so long" Steven asked eating the chips as Suzie approched him wearing a Light Purple dress with white ribbions

"Wanna dance" Suzie asked as he shrugged

"Okay" the Wolf replied.


	10. Time Alone

The scouts were dancing as Jack waked in carrying 2 12 packs of Soda can with Gretchen leaning on his sholder as she quickly stepped away from for making her way back to her friends

"Dude what took you so long?" Tusk asked

"It's complicated" Jack replied putting the soda on the table as the campers gathered around getting cans of soda as Jack cracked one open

"Hey Raj, put some Disco on" Jack called out as the elephant nodded putting on a pair of shades Spinning another record, This time Earth, Wing & Fire's "Let's Groove"

"This is my song" Amber said grabbing Tusk's arm pulling him into a dance as Suzie and Steven were still dancing, Almondine was dancing with Samson as Lazlo wearing a hawaian shirt dark yellow with bannas on it and was doing a funky solo dance earning glances from all the campers

"Damn, the dancing monkey is a superfreak" Tusk said complenting the scout

"Oh I see my man lazlo, is getting jiggy with it, on the dance floor" Raj complemented as he stopped wiping the sweat from his forehead

"I Need a drink" Lazlo said walking to the table getting a cup full of punch downing it in one gulp

"Damn, I've never seen Lazlo be the center of attention" Steven said

"You get used to it" Edward replied as the campers were complementing his dancing skills

"Oh, I need the restroom" the Monkey said setting the cup down leaving the mess hall, heading to the toilets. In The Mess Hall, Patsy sat against the wall wearing a white dress with Pink Stripes. the girl saw this as an opuntunity to get some alone time as she fumbled thru her pocket looking for an excuse approching Miss Doe who was talking with Lumpus

"Excuse me Denmother Doe, I left my bag at my cabin, can I please go get it?" Patsy asked as she nodded

"Just be careful" Miss Doe replied as their conversation picked up as she left the mess hall pulling out her phone texting Lazlo

" _Meet me at our spot_ " Patsy texted as she made way up the hills to the spot where she and Lazlo commonly met as her phone buzzed

" _Sure_ " the message said as she waited looking up at the night sky admiring the stars as Lazlo was walking up the path setting next to her

"What's on your mind?" Lazlo as Patsy as she blushed

"I was just wondering If we could Dance?" Patsy asked holding out her hand as Lazlo smiled

"Okay" Lazlo said taking it helping her up, as Patsy set down her MP3 player selecting Chicago's "Love Songs" album as "You're the Inspiration" started playing

"May i have this Dance" Lazlo said as their dance was more slow and romantic as opposed to party dancing in the Hall.

Back at the Party Raj was spinning the records as Calm was next to the DJ Booth chilling with Nina, who he had a sibling-like relationship with as

"Hey Clam, have you seen Lazlo?" Raj softly asked as he shook his head

"It's been 20 minutes, we should look for him" Raj proposed as Clam nodded

"Look for Lazlo" Clam stated concerned for his friend

"I'm Sure they're fine" Nina stated guessing what was going on

"They" Raj said confused at her word choice

"I Meant Him, sorry" Nina corrected

"i Just wonder what's taking him so long?" Raj asked as Clam put his thumb on chin whispering into Raj's ear as the elephant bursted laughing

"Clam, that is just obsered" Raj admitted

"What did he say?" Nina asked curious at what made Raj laughed

"He said lazlo was with Patsy as Nina Shrugged

"Raj , i need to tell you something, but it's a secret" Nina said whispering into his ear

"What?" Raj said in disbelief


End file.
